


Green Ivy

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colour Symbolism, Crushes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)





	

Poisonous green ivy

creeping through your veins

_enchanting, entrancing_

tinting everything golden

with a magenta hue

thought long forgotten.

 

Resigned to losing

the red edges

and the black smudges...

 

Should’ve known better...

 

_I could never give up_

_that vibrant green._

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
